Journey of the Clow Master
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Cait and her bff, Yuk are transfer students at Clow Academy, the school where they teach Clow Magic. They meet friends, crushes, and magical secrets!
1. Ch 1 Transfer Students

Me: "I'm so nervous! We're tranfer students which means we're the new kids!"  
I was nervous. I was hopping up and down and dancing like I have to do to the bathroom.  
"Cait! Don't be nervous! It'll be alright."  
Me: "You say it so lightly, Yuk!"  
I'm Caitlandt Fout or simply Cait. My best friend since I was born is, Yuk Fincham.  
I have magenta eyes and blue hair that touches my waist. I have a ruby in my forehead and on my neck. I also have a red ash markings all over my body. My hair is tied up into high pigtails. The rubber bands has A fake, big water lily.  
Yuk has light blue hair that is to her waist and light green eyes. She wears a purple headband with a bow on top and has 2 pink bell clips. They hang from her like earrings.  
We both wore the school's uniform.  
A white blouse, a blue tie, a blue skirt to our thighs, white socks to our knees, blue capes. and brown boots to under our shins.  
Yuk: "We'll come on!~"  
She smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me away to our new school.

* * *

** In our Classroom**  
Yuk: "Hello everyone!~ I'm happy to be with you!~ I'm Yuk Fincham!~"  
She bowed.  
Me: "I'm Caitlandt Fout!~ Please to be your classmate!"  
I bowed too.  
Our teacher is Clow Reed, decesent of the maker of the clow cards.  
Clow cards are cards that hold magical powers(I heard from the people of my village). They can only be used if you say the right words and have a magical item.  
There is also a choice of what element of the Clow cards you can have.  
There are Dark, Earthy, Firey, Light, Watery, Windy, and Negative.  
You can also use ALL of the elements, but that'll be a big task.  
I WILL TRY! I WANT TO USE MAGIC!  
You see me and Yuk can't use magic. We've try all different kinds of magic, but we've failed. The last magic we haven't used is Clow Magic. The most powerful and hardest.  
Want to know the hard part: the cards have a mind.  
Yes! I mean it. I've heard people saying their card flying off and stuff.  
We got into Clow Academy in Clow Country. Clow Country is mostly made of sand. A desert. It was worth learning about Clow Magic.  
Mr. Reed: "Now, girls here."  
He handed us a clow card.  
Me: "Wahh?"  
Then it glowed. Blinding light. When the light dulled, Yuk held a long stick with 4 pink bells around the tip and purple ribbons coming from the tip to the end.  
I had a baton with 2 water lillies on oppsite sides. 1 was facing down and the other was facing upward.  
Mr. Reed: "These are your Clow items. Now, which cards do you want defense cards or attack cards."  
Us: "DEFENSE/ATTACK!"  
We looked at each other.  
Mr. Reed: "Here you go Yuk. Your defense cards."

* * *

** The Defense Cards contain**  
The Libra, The Lock, The Loop, The Maze, The Shield, The Sword, The Nameless, The Create, The Wave, The Move, and The Float

* * *

** The Attack Cards contain**  
The Dark, The Earthy, The Firey, The Watery, The Change, The Dream, The Erase, The Illusion, The Silent, The Sleep, The Time, The Flower, The Sand, The Arrow, The Fight, The Power, The Shot, The Through, The Thunder, The Twin, The Big, The Glow, The Little, The Return, The Shadow, The Sweet, The Bubbles, The Cloud, The Freeze, The Mist, The Rain, The Snow, The Wood, The Dash, The Fly, The Jump, The Song, The Storm, The Voice, The Nothing, and The Hope.  
I'll tell you the cards that are under each element.

* * *

** Dark**  
Under Attack: The Dark, The Change, The Dream, The Erase, The Illusion, The Silent, The Sleep, and The Time

* * *

** Earthy**  
Under Attack: The Earthy, The Flower, The Mirror, and The Sand.  
Under Defense: The Shield, The Lock, The Loop, The Maze, and The Libra.

* * *

** Firey**  
Under Attack: The Firey, The Arrow, The Fight, The Power, The Shot, The Through, The Thunder, and The Twin.  
Under Defense: The Sword.

* * *

** Light**  
Under Attack: The Light, The Big, The Glow, The Little, The Return, The Shadow, and The Sweet.  
Under Defense: The Create.

* * *

** Watery**  
Under Attack: The Watery, The Bubbles, The Cloud, The Freeze, The Mist, The Rain, The Snow, and The Wood.  
Under Defense: The Wave.

* * *

** Windy**  
Under Attack: The Dash, The Fly, The Jump, The Move, The Song, The Storm, and The Voice.  
Under Defense: The Float.

* * *

** Negative**  
Under Attack: The Nothing and The Hope  
Under Defense: The Nameless Card.

* * *

Mr. Reed: "And Caitlandt here are your attack cards. Now, both of you. Do you want to choose an element for any of the cards?"  
We shook our heads.  
Mr. Reed: "You two are very brave."  
We just looked at each other and smiled. Our magical items disappeared and turned into a very small clow card with a chain on it. We put on our magical items(in card form) and sat down.  
Mr. Reed: "Well, please take your seat and we'll start the lesson."  
He talked about chants to release our magical items.  
Mr. Reed: "Next week will be the test to see if you can release your magical items."  
**RING!**  
Mr. Reed: "Until tomorrow."  
We left and went to our next class. We both had different classes in magic and same classes in eduction.  
My magic class is Every Element in Attack Cards.  
Yuk's magic class is Every Element in Defense Cards.  
Then there are magic classes with the elements in Defense or Attack.  
So many combos!

* * *

** After School**  
Yuk and I went to our dorm room(we're sharing) to change out of these icky uniforms.  
I changed into a red, plain, and sleeveless kimono that touches my thighs with a white, fake water lilly pin pinned to my black belt, white, tight yoga pants that is high than my knees, and red and white heart sandals that have a strap that goes around my shins.  
Yuk wore what I wore but the kimono was pink, the yoga pants were lavender, and the sandals were white.  
Me: "I wonder who sleeps on the other 2 beds?"  
She shrugged and we both went into town.  
Yuk: "I heard there were Clow Battlefields!~"  
I nodded happily.  
Clow Battlefields is a battlefield for Clow Battling. I've heard everyone brings umbrellas for safety and so the sand underneath the battlers doesn't get into the audience's face. Luckily, we brought some just for that. Mine was red and Yuk's was white.  
Yuk: "Come on!~ We can still get one if we hurry!~"  
She dragged me into a stadium and we found and battlefield. Then another group came.  
Who is the other group? Do we have to battle them for the field? Are they enemies trying to kill me?


	2. Ch 2 Niredia and Wolf

**Cait's POV**  
There was a girl and a boy who stepped onto the battle field the same time as us.  
"Nireida, what do we do?"  
The boy whispered.  
He had blue hair and red eyes.  
The girl had blonde pigtails and light brown hair that isn't her pigtails and yellow eyes.  
They both wore the school's uniforms.  
Nireida: "I have no idea, Wolf."  
They looked at us.  
Wolfheer: "Well, WE'RE GOING TO USE THIS FIELD AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
Nireida: "Never mind, Wolf. How about a battle between you, pink-eyed girl and Wolf?"  
I nodded. On my way here I came up with a chant for the item. I didn't want to use the one on the board.  
Wolf: "Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form! By the covenant, I, Wolfheer, command you. Release!"  
His magic item appeared. It was an ax. Then his Clow Guardian and Guardian Card appeared next to him.  
His Clow Guardian has long, silver hair that flows down his back in a loose ponytail. His bangs are short, and reveals his silver-blue eyes. He wore white silken robes set with a dark blue armour, with a jeweled earring on his left ear, a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder and large angelic wings.  
His Guardian Card was The Mirror.  
Nireida: "O Key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, by my power I command you! Release!"  
Her magic item appeared. It was a claw that was attached to her hand.  
Her Clow Guardian resembles a black panther with pointy ears, enlarged wings, and a blue gem in the middle of its forehead. The gem is also placed into the silver butterfly armor it wears on its chest, and his pupils are slits.  
Her Guardian Card was The Shadow.  
Let me explain Clow Guardians and Guardian Cards.  
Clow Guardians are your helper and life time best friend. They can't age or disappear. If their master dies, they move on to their children, younger cousin, or any young family member without a Clow Guardian and WANTS to study Clow Magic.  
Guardian Cards are your parnter Clow Card. Guardian Cards appear at your side when you battle. Guardian Cards are only Attack Cards, so even if your main type is Defense, you would have one Attack Card and that would be handy.  
Yuk: "Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Yuk, command you under our contract. Release!"  
Her magic item appeared. My turn. I took in a deep breath.  
Me: "Key Of Clow! Power Of Magic, Power Of Light, Surrender The Wand. The force Ignite! Release!"  
My necklace glowed and turned into my baton.  
Nireida: "Impressive for a beginner."  
I shall explain how this works.  
Every person has 10 life points. There are different hits that affect how much of your life points. If you are releasing Clow Cards into the field, you can only use 2. Limitation is 2 for 1 person.  
Hitting 2 or more people= -2 life points  
Direct hit= -3 life points  
A hit that hits them even though they dodged= -2 life points  
A hit that a person/persons use 2 Clow Card(NOT EACH)= -4 life points  
A hit that a person/persons use 2 Clow Card(NOT EACH) even though they dodged it= -3 life points  
A hit that consist of 2 people using 2 Clow Cards EACH= -5 life points  
Once you hit the person like once, your turn is over.  
If you don't get it, TOO BAD!  
This is where the battle begins.


End file.
